Let This Cup Pass From Me
by shadow-walker12
Summary: The story takes place in the episode #1 of Being Human s season 2 when Josh and Nora drive into the woods, so Josh can transform into the werewolf all alone. Nora has been scratched by Josh accidentally in mid-transformation and this night is the first full moon after the incident. Story written on kindly request for kittenamos. Goes aloof of events in S2e1
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Muse Entertainment and Syfy and the writers. I´m writing just for fun and I´m making no money with it.

**Annotation:**_The story takes place in the first episode of Being Human´s season 2 when Josh and Nora have been driving into the woods, so that Josh can transform into the werewolf without endangering any other humans. Nora has been scratched by Josh accidentally in mid-transformation and this night is the first full moon after the incident. _

_This story does not follow the events from the show´s episode completely but for the transformation. _

_I write it on the kindly request of _kittenamos_who messaged me and has asked for it and I willingly try to bring it up here. (This is the first time I´m writing a fanfiction on request and as I´m no professional writer, please show me some mercy!)I hope you´ll enjoy it. _

_Rated T. Hurt/Comfort, Angst. Some strong stuff hunting scenes. Josh and Nora, who tells the story of her first transformation as a first-person narrator here:_

**Let This Cup Pass From Me**

_Chapter 1_

I stopped the car on a narrow pathway. To the left and to the right were nothing but bushes and trees. The moon didn´t even lit up the area on both sides despite it was the night of the full moon.

Full moon!

That was the reason why we both were out here, far away from Boston or any inhabited rural area. Josh had me urged to drive so deep into the woods. I had been somewhat hesitant to go so far but there was no further discussion when he had explained me that it had to be so. No people, no unintentionally killed human being! A fully turned werewolf was a beast that might go on a rampage when the blood lust would become overwhelming.

I even had the slightest clue if a werewolf was able to think rational in its state, rational in a common human sense. Or if it was only driven by animalistic instincts, hunting down and killing what ever might step into its path unfortunately.

IT...!

Josh wasn´t an _IT_, he was...he was a human being, a man, my friend and colleague. It wasn´t easy for me to look at him as my upcoming boyfriend... Too much worse than bad memories were connected to the image of men. No, I corrected myself...not men in general, as there were loving and caring friends and husbands and fathers out there...but one had been a badass, an asshole who had done me violence. Not only once but multiple times, leading to the night when he had thrown a bottle of acid at me in his violent temper. The scars from it would _decorate_ my belly for the rest of my life. Not that I thought of me as being a woman who would never ever trust again any man in her life, but I felt uncertain with it.

Maybe any day I would meet the man who would break down my walls out of good reason. If Josh would be this man...I didn´t know now!

He had scratched me accidentally, not by intention. Josh hadn´t a hell of a temper like my former _friend_. It had only been a scratch and it hadn´t been bleeding much. It even hadn´t gone deep down under the skin... Yeap, there were thin scars from it and a doctor had said that I´m a person who tends to develop scars from injuries as it was out of an overreacting connective tissue. Idiopathic and nothing to worry about...as long as I won´t get severely injured on my face!

I managed a nervous smile and looked at Josh who was digging through his belongings in the foot space of the passenger´s seat beside me.

"You can leave this stuff in here, Josh! I will keep an eye on it!" I said more to myself than to Josh.

The moon was fully developed now and it would only take half an hour to the latest before Josh would go through his next turning. Since three years he inevitably turned werewolf on every full moon. And in the month of a Blue Moon, what meant two full moon states in the same month, he had to suffer his fate twice! But Josh had some experience now to cope with it, making it less worse as in the beginning. Lots of liquid before and after the werewolf state helped to sooth it at least a bit. The guy, Ray, who had turned him, had given him some lessons in werewolfism.

"Okaay, Nora! We are so deep down in the woods that only by coincidence any guys might come ahead here, going for the car rather than for a pair of shoes, a shirt and an old jeans, Nora!" Josh gave back.

My mind was fixing onto such minimal things, as useless as they may be, to distract me from the information that stuck to my mind. After Josh had scratched me I had started to go secretly through every snippet of information from the legends about werewolves. My point of interest had focused onto the way an infection might be transferred. There were rumors from...any, even the slightest, scratch is enough to get you infected...up to...you have to be bitten deeply and the saliva has to stay in the wounds for some time, what sounded much more than a rabies infection. Josh hadn´t bitten me, he had slightly scratched me and there had been no inflammation. I had read so much contrary stuff on it and I fearfully clung to the got-bitten-theory as it would mean I won´t turn into a werewolf! Waking up amidst the night, bathed in cold sweat, my heart racing wildly when I woke from nightmarish dreams of monsters chasing me through the woods, catching me and mauling me or I was turning into a growling monster going for every throat available around!

With fumbling fingers I had regular checked for my side, in worse cases my trembling fingers went for my mouth, feeling for monster teeth growing in!

To be honest, since Josh had scratched me I haven´t had any peaceful night anymore until now. The time until the moon would turn full and I would...fearfully, hopefully...learn to know that it were only simple scratches and nothing else, had seriously affected my mind´s health. Oh, what a strong word. I wasn´t suffering from a mental disorder or disease but I was literally suffering from a lack of mental peace! I had tried to calm myself down by the repetition of the fact that I had gone through traumatic experience before by my Ex and I simply was somewhat overreacting and thin-skinned by now!

All would turn out well! All would turn out well, Nora! I repeated like a prayer wheel.

"Okay, I will strip down now and I´ll go over there..." Josh directed to the left side of the pathway. Josh would turn with 100 percent certainty now, but mine was...

...not happening!

It won´t happen to me! It simply couldn´t happen by now as I was convinced that it was the bite theory! This was the only option that kept me from running into the woods panic-fueled right now. My mind jumped back and forth while Josh stripped down until he was completely nude. Any clothing would be a hindrance now and it would get torn to pieces in the process.

He shot me a look and anything in my facial expression must have given him the feeling that I was feeling...

...pretty wrong yet.

Not from ongoing deformations but from fear and stress. My inner condition seemed to be written right into my face and I felt when I started to tremble from inside. Clinging my fingers to the steering wheel helped a bit, at least it was hiding the trembling from Josh. I didn´t want to give him the impression that he might not leave me alone in the car when he was running the forest in monster shape. In animal shape, I corrected myself. Josh wasn´t a monster, he simply had to cope with a very special problem and all would turn out well when he won´t meet any human. Hunting down a deer or a moose was less problematic. A blood bath, yes, but people were regular hunting those animals for fun and for food. A werewolf won´t make a difference to it when it came to the animal dying from a bullet or an uber-wolf. It was rather naturally. Bullets weren´t natural as no predator ever developed a gun instead of claws and fangs.

The thoughts brought a nervous smiling onto my face, not being suited to calm me down or the less to hide the fact that I was growing more fearful with every minute that went by.

"Are you okay, Nora?" Josh sounded concerned and I guess he could read and smell too the nervousness within me. His senses had heightened over the last two or three days as usually and this would stay until a couple of hours after the full moon night. Being able to smell from afar that you have had pasta with tomatoes and sweet basil the last day, was a sometimes funny aspect of being a werewolf.

It gave me a calming effect that I haven´t had this effects over the last days. I could only smell on a normal human level. No heightened senses at all. My nose worked normally, my eyesight was normal and I couldn´t feel any electric or electromagnetic fields as some animals can, as long as I won´t push my fingers into a power socket. And I couldn´t smell any _wolf smell_ on Josh as Aidan had indicated once before.

I didn´t feel funny right now. My heart was beating faster when Josh bent over to me and his lips touched my lips and he kissed me tenderly. For a moment all seemed to be and to feel so normally, but the moment was gone when his lips left mine and Josh´s hand went for the door.

"I´ll be right back in the morning...guess I´ll make it back to the car again, so don´t search for me anywhere in the woods. We would only miss each other for sure, Nora!"

Josh was confident as usual, but this wasn´t his first transformation and he had gotten used to it since this happened to him since 2009...more than two years yet! He had some routine in it now even when he despised his inner wolf.

Josh gave me a last kiss and smiled at me, his hand comforting my temple and then he opened the side door and got out of the car. He looked back at me for the last time and then he started to run for the woods. The darkness closed around him and he was off sight within a few moments. I was all alone in the car. I looked out of the side window of my driver´s seat, into the direction in which he had disappeared. Then I lifted my face to the dark black night sky until my eyes got sight of the full moon.

It was silver and white and the night was so clear that the craters on the surface were clearly visible. The Mare Tranquillitatis, the great plain surrounded by the crater walls and other larger and smaller impressions made by a couple of impacts.

It looked so peaceful and I hoped for Josh that his night would become a peaceful one too. I had no definite imagination how a werewolf was living thru the night of full moon. What would he feel and see and smell and with which eyes was he going to see the world in transformation state? The process of switching from human shape to a werewolf itself seemed to be very painful because the structure, the shape of the body became a different one...

"I hope you will find some peace out there, Josh!" I whispered. I looked at the moon and a wave of peace swept over me and for a moment I could distract myself from my fear and my disturbing speculations. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The air in the car became strangely thick and was crawling up to my chest like a harness made of lead. I suddenly felt the urge to get some air and I wound down the side window, taking a deep breath when the cool air from outside came in.

The air was fresh and cool and had a hint of moss and leaves. It was so much better than the air of Boston. I felt an urge to get out of the car to make a small walk. Josh had me warned not to leave the car but it felt safe when I would stay near the car, so that just in case I might it make inside again very fast.

Josh...Josh would never attack me! He hadn´t attacked me when I had lost out unborn child, peering from under the locked door he had looked at me in my agony and his eyes has had an expression of pity and deep sadness instead of wild and uncontrollable rage.

I inhaled deeply and found back into the reality.

The full moon had risen to full extend and was standing high in the sky, the pale silver light was shining through the branches of the trees and was painting white stripes and blotches on the ground of the fall forest.

The moon was completely full now and nothing...

...nothing had happened. Josh was out there and he would turn immediately. Nothing had happened to ME! I had been right with my research! A scratch meant nothing, only by being bitten one got turned into a werewolf. I was entirely and utterly safe!

I lifted my hands and dared to open my eyes.

My hands looked normal. No claws, no paws. I could smell the air from outside that streamed into the car.

"Let this cup pass from me!"

For the first time since a very long time I was praying.

I hesitated for a moment and decided that God had shown me mercy, finally. I have been right! I won´t transform into what Josh had become and would turn into every month until his death. I breathed with relief.

From anywhere within the forest I heard a long scream. It had to be Josh.

"Thank you! Oh! Thank you!" I prayed and looked at my hands and a wave of peace rolled over me. My fingers clung to the steering wheel and I stared at them. I moved them in front of my face, checking them for the last time and then I started the car´s engine to drive home. I would pick up Josh in the morning. The motor came to life and I switched on the lights. All was...

A sudden wave of pain swept over me. Starting in my legs and moving, crawling upwards, grabbing for my belly and it felt as if my intestines were tumbling over and wrenched from the socket. I moaned and my foot slipped from the accelerator pedal and the car stopped. My fingers clung to the steering wheel in agony and suddenly my mouth seemed to shrink.

Shrink?

It didn´t shrink but I felt my jaws obviously moving out of position and it became pretty tight in my mouth cavity. In panic I lifted my face and grabbed for the rear mirror, pulling it around.

"NO! NO! JOSH...!" I screamed in panic when I saw that the canines in my lower jaw had started to grow in. The canines in my upper jaw became longer and longer until they matched those from below. My incisors became sharp and pointed and I got problems to breath. It felt as if somebody had knocked my nose to pieces and I groaned. My heart was beating wildly and the pain in my chest had spread over to my back, almost wrenching my spine from the base.

"JOSH! JOSH!"

I turned my head from side to side in sheer panic, groaning from the pain from inside. My hands felt for my teeth, my jaw, my chin. A look in the mirror made me scream again.

My jaws had turned into the fangs of a predator!

In panic I stared at my hands which seemed to stretch, growing, the bones under the skin moving and stretching and the nails on my fingers turned to a dark grayish color and grew to the size three times of the normal. I screamed in panic and the pain in my back had risen to a level as if each spine bone was torn and twisted and moved into another position.

With a sharp cracking noise the shirt in my back broke and started to peel off my back. My back was arching and it felt more extended. All this went on under waves of almost unbearable pain and cramps. I pushed the door open and tried to get out of the car, in my fear and panic I entangled myself in the long safety belt that I had strapped over me before I started the engine.

Now it became a trap for me.

I struggled and fought to get out of it, to get out of the car, uselessly grabbing for it. I threw myself forward wildly and than the seizures came. I screamed and screamed and hanging halfway outside of the car my claws at the fingers dug deep into the metal of the door to the back seat, scratching over it when I tried to get any hold. Any.

I doubled over in pain and my screams became louder when my whole body twitched and twisted.

Josh growled and was crouched down to the ground, waiting for the transformation to go on which had started a few moments ago. He suddenly heard screams, screams that were coming from a woman.

"NORA!" He jumped up to his feet and started to run. The screams were leading him the way and he had no problems to follow them.

"NORA! NORA!" he shouted when he was breaking through the scrubs, leaves and branches hitting him in the face and on his chest. He didn´t care for the cuts.

Nora! He had to get to Nora fast! She was transforming!

Nothing else could be happening and he had known it, denying it to himself that he had turned her into a being like him. That he had turned her into a werewolf that night. But there was no doubt any more!

Nora had become a WEREWOLF!

The thought of it filled him with almost unbearable guilt! Not enough it was him who went through this every full moon but he had infected Nora with it too.

"NORA! Oh my God!"

Josh was running now with almost preternatural speed as he was only inches away from a complete transformation. With the full moon he developed skills equal to those of the vampires; inhuman strength, running at full speed, heightened senses of hearing, smelling, tasting and improved eyesight at nighttime. This time of the month they were even stronger than vampires when it came to physical strength, able to fight and hunt them down like they were a bunch of running rabbits.

Josh growled and pushed bushes and branches out of the way. The trees opened to the pathway and Nora´s screams had reached a new level. With one big jump he reached the car, the door was hanging in the hings and metal was peeled off the side door...

I screamed and struggled, my back was extending and arching and my face felt as if it was wrenched from my head and my facial features got distorted when my nose grew in, forming a long snout finally. My arms stretched, extending and the muscles felt like made of steel. My hips moved upwards and backwards, my legs stretching and growing to an inhuman angle, my feet became longer, the toes had claws now and a thin layer of fur covered my hands...no, no more hands and feet but forepaws and hindpaws!

I was trapped inside the car now and it felt like being in a cage. All I wanted now was to get out. I growled loudly and I could smell Josh in front of me before I saw him.

"Nora! Nora! Oh my GOD!" His smell was overwhelming and the transformation had begun on him too, definitely...

I could smell the male wolf on him.

Josh fumbled for the safety belt lock and pulled and growled when he tried to rip it apart with raw force. There wasn´t much time left for him until he would completely turn into the wolf. Finally with a tearing sound that threatened to burst my ears, the safety belt gave in and I was free.

The interior of the car looked as if a rabid animal had raged in it. The steering wheel cover was torn to pieces and the seats were ripped open. Long scratches covered the driver´s side of the car and Josh jumped to the side, crouching down to the pathway when the transformation cramps got hold of his whole body. He groaned deeply and his face turned into a snout.

I leaped out of the car the moment I was free and I growled and with a giant jump I dove into the woods beneath the trees...

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Let this cup pass from me **

_Chapter 2 _

The ground was soft under my paws and I could smell. Smell like never before in my life. My nose caught a storm of smells from the ground, the leaves, the trees around me which went by in a whoosh when I ran in an amazing speed. It was no more human running...I was galloping on four paws at high speed. Never before in my life I had run so easily. A thick and still branched trunk suddenly appeared in front of me. For a moment I wasn´t certain how to make it over it the way I was down now on four legs. Part of a second my mind thought for the correct movements, front paws first, hovering, landing on them, but what had I to do with my hindpaws? I was only a mere second away from it and I got afraid. I didn´t want to fall! My heart sped up and how should I...?

A moment later my body reacted, reacted by a wolf´s instincts.

My body reacted as if I had done this since all over my life.

I jumped over the tree trunk that had fallen right over my way, landing behind it and running on when my hind legs touched the ground. It was so easy! I howled from joy and from afar another voice answered, fell in with the same vibrant and equal-tempered scale. I stopped and howled, my head lifted towards the sky and the pale moon was shining cold and icy. It lit the forest and I could see everything around, every detail down to the smallest snippets of leaves.

I couldn´t get enough from my newly awoken senses. When the choir out of two wolf throats subsided I dove my nose deep into the grass and my muzzle sniffed at a leaf that turned out to be highly interesting. The tempting aroma of...prey.

Piss from a receptive doe!

I growled when my hunger was rising and with my nose deep on the ground I picked up the trail, following it deeper into the forest. Slowly my nose got used to it and could move on faster without losing the scent.

I heard paws behind me, scratching and padding on the ground and they were fast on my heels. While I was running I turned my head to the side a bit and saw my male partner running up to me. He growled and I stopped a moment. I growled, my fangs bared and my nose was sniffing at his snout, taking in his scent. He had stopped growling and seemed to hesitate, his mouth halfway open and his breath was hanging in a thin cloud of steam in front of his open fang.

We circled each other, backs arched, the thin fur in our necks stood at ends when we fixed eyes and I was ready to strike at the first moment he would make any provoking move towards me... He had stopped to growl at me and now he gave a voice which sounded more like a whimper.

He was uncertain but I could smell on him and read it out of his behavior that he wasn´t about to go into a fight. Slowly he relaxed when I made a few steps backwards, giving some space between us. Together we would make a better hunt on the doe...

My hunger was rising and my partner wolf sniffed and growled in a low voice. He could smell my hunger and then he took the leading position. His nose went down to the ground and he ran in small circles before he jumped forward and started to canter into the wood, his nose near the ground. Obviously he had some experience with a hunt and I decided to follow him.

After a while he slowed down and stared into a small and barely lit opening that was lying a few meters afar in front of him. He cowered and his nose took in the smell.

The wind was streaming against us, so our prey would not be able to smell us. The doe was standing in the opening and it looked around. My partner for the hunt was literally melting with the darkness on his place. He crouched down, his hind legs angled and I caught the definite scent of excitement that emanated from his whole body. My hair on my neck stood at ends and then he indicated me to move around the opening. I slipped into the bushes to the left, having my nose on the direction of the wind to prevent the doe from smelling me before we both would jump for her. I from the back, my wolf partner from the front.

With three or four of us it would have been a bit easier to close the circle around our prey, so there would be no chance for an escape to any side. But I looked over to him, not being used to this primal hunting, but he would lead me in it and I only had to trust him with it when he showed me how to do it successfully.

It was the first time since I was born that I was about to hunt for my food. My heartbeat was speeding up with excitement and I cowered to the ground, almost sneaking up as cats do. I only couldn´t lash my tail wildly because werewolves lacked of it. I bared my fangs in an adaption of a wild grin and I could barely hide a growling. But we had to keep silent until the moment I and my partner would attack from both sides simultaneously.

I reached the opposite corner of the trees around the opening and the doe was still hesitating if she should start to feed on the thin grass. Her short tail was wagging in rhythm to her steps when she slowly wandered a few meters and her nose dug into the grass. I could smell the scent from her mouth. It was strange to me but I knew by instinct that it came from her vegetarian food. My tongue came out and I opened my fangs a bit more, licking my nose tip and I tasted the air, catching the scent of the warm body and I swallowed down a growl that threatened to escape me. My mind went wild in expectation of her hot flesh and the thick and iron tainted taste of her blood on my tongue...

My partner looked over to me and he stretched his neck a bit so he could catch the scent of his prey.

It smelled totally innocent. The doe had no clue what would be coming down on her in a few seconds. He would strike fast, brutally and totally unexpected!

His snout opened and he looked over to the other female werewolf, his first time partner in hunting and the first time she was going through a full moon night as a newly transformed werewolf. By instinct he knew that he could trust her even when she was waiting for him to lead her in this moment. But she was almost equal in strength and ferocity to him! Even a female werewolf was a fierce hunter and an amazing partner in the forest.

It was a long time ago since he had been hunting the real way. He remembered that mostly he had been attracted and the same time distracted by a thick piece of meat that was tied to a tree, keeping his interest focused around it. But this night was extraordinary because he wasn´t all alone anymore. He once had been with another male wolf but finally it had become disappointing since this wolf was no hunter. It had been him who had kept him to the tied up meat.

But now he could and would hunt! The female wolf matched him in everything in this night. She was his partner and he would protect her and teach her until she would have enough experience on her own. Her smell was tempting but he had to concentrate now. The hunger was a growling beat within him that stretched out its claws, ready to strike!

He ducked and made some steps forward, his hind legs angled and his fang opened. It was dark around him and the bushes were hiding him when he slipped forward.

Then he lifted his head, his eyes piercing through the moonlit opening to the other side where she was cowering, ready to go on his sign. His excitement grew and he made one step, then another, his hind legs angled and tensed and he felt his muscles tensing, ready to jump. His front paws dug into the ground, the claws piercing holes in the soft ground.

He lifted his head, the smell of the prey was overwhelming and the doe didn´t know what was to come. And she won´t have any chance to escape him and his partner! His mouth was watering in expectation of the dark and bloody flesh between his fangs.

His partner fixed his eyes and when he suddenly growled loudly and started with a giant jump the same time, flying through the air, she jumped too.

The doe was scared stiff, her eyes growing wide with shock when she suddenly was attacked by two growling beasts. She turned around and tried to make it to the thick bushes to the right but the growling wolves may have foreseen this because they attacked from two sides. One went for her hint legs, the other one was going for her throat...

I saw when my partner fixed eyes with me, his brown yellow eyes stared right at me and he bent his head to one side a bit. A growl came from him and he jumped, a giant leap that let him fly right away into the opening, reducing the distance to the doe to only a few meters.

I jumped too and I could feel how my whole body stretched and I was flying directly into the opening. Never before had I gone for a prey but by instinct I circled her and with another jump I got hold of one of her hint legs. I bit down hard, closing my jaws around the leg and my head shot to one side. By this I pulled her leg to the side with brutal force and she screamed from the pain, the same moment she broke to the ground and I growled and bit into her hip, pinning her to the ground. My partner had bitten into her throat and her scream was choked abruptly when his fangs closed around her neck. The next moment he ripped her throat open and blood gushed to the ground. I bit into the hip, my fangs closing around it when the fangs dug deep into the muscular structure. I threw my head back and effortlessly a large piece of the hip ripped from her body. I growled deeply and looked proudly down on what I had done. My partner growled and looked at me, his mouth was dripping with blood and he was chewing on a large piece of meat that was halfway hanging from his snout.

His growling was a half choked one by the food.

When he gave me a wolfish nod I bared my fangs and started to howl. He ripped the chest of the doe open with one paw, the claws cutting into her flesh like knifes. Another slash and he could push his snout into her intestines. I heard when he gave a sucking noise and then he pulled out a large portion of organs. It landed on the ground beside the doe and he started to feed greedily on it. I dug my snout into the hole on the hip of my prey and started to feed too.

The night was lit by the moon and the trees were painting dark lines into the sky and on the ground. The leaves were soft under our paws when we were running for the next hill. I enjoyed my newly developed skills and my partner was running beside me. He let himself fell back a bit until he was behind me. I heard his hot breath behind me and he pinched me into the left hip playfully. I growled and let me fall to the ground, rolling over until I was covered in the moist leaves of fall. I whimpered when he went for my belly that was bared to him and to the sky and he bit down carefully with nibbling fangs. I growled and the growl became a high pitched noise when it hurt slightly. He stopped and let go, jumping over me to the other side and I rolled over, my head reaching up to him and he turned on me again, his mouth opened and he licked my snout and my ears. I whimpered and he fell in. We rolled along the hill base, entangled into each other in our play. When the night turned toward sunrise, we let go from each other and I started to run for the edge of the woods. My partner followed me and I turned to the left. We were near to a hunting blind and I could smell that humans had been inside but my hearing told me that the hut was abandoned by now. The human scent had warded off and we might be able to enter the area without meeting any hunters who would be unwelcome.

In the East the sun started to rise from below the horizon and I felt growing tired. There was a large heap of leaves beside the hunting blind and I cuddled down into it. It was warm and comfortable and it didn´t take all too long until I was fallen asleep.

Any time later the cramps woke me up and I gasped with surprise. It felt as if a large cover was falling of my body and my muscles tensed and twitched and the pain was disturbing but it didn´t go on such a long time as before. And when it was over finally I fell asleep again from exhaustion.

The sun was high up in the sky when a voice woke me. I stretched my legs and my hands felt for my body. I lifted my head and looked around.

I was sitting or lying amidst a large heap of leaves. I was pretty nude and my body was stained with blotches of clay and red... I watched more closely and found out that it was dried blood. My face was smeared with it around my lips and I wiped at it without success. My long blonde hair was hanging in dirty tendrils around my face. I sighed. Where were my clothes gone to?

I heard a human voice from the other side of the opening

"NORA? Nora, where are you?"

It was Josh who was searching for me. He had his pants and his shirt on and I started to climb out of the leaves.

"Nora!?" he sounded concerned.

I got up on my feet and waved over to him. Josh came to me, almost running. Irrespective I was dirty and naked he hugged me tightly and his hands stroked my temples and my shoulders.

"Nora! I´m so glad I´ve found you! I thought to be lost anywhere in the woods..."

"I´m okay, Josh..." I gave back with a smile.

Josh sighed with relief.

He had searched for me where we had parked the car which, as he told me, was in a mess. The interior looked as if a wild animal had raged in it.

"Guess it needs some repair. You should tell the guy at the garage that your dog has got into a paddy when trapped inside..." I shot him a grin and Josh nodded absently. He handled me over some clothes.

I looked back into the forest. A shudder was running down my spine all of a sudden.

Because for us the nightmares might become reality. They still had.

_The End _


End file.
